Too Similar
by sapphiresnow
Summary: It is the graduation of the seventh years and a particular boy in the crowd, just happened to remind Minerva McGonagall about another particular cheeky rascal she had once acquainted back in the 1970s. The similarities between the two James.


**I adore both James Potters, so I decided to write about both of them from our favourite, and most badass Professor's perspective. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

'Congratulations, to the graduates! May your future life be filled with bliss!' Minerva McGonagall said with a huge smile, hung on her lips. She scanned through the students seated in the Great Hall, pausing at her house table, Gryffindor. Her pride and joy.

A certain boy stood up, he raised his glass and gave a slight bow, 'Professor. Minnie! Thank you!'

'Mr. Potter, I suggest you to sit down, you wouldn't want me to give you detention for the last week of your years in Hogwarts!' Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, seeming furious.

There is so much that the naked eye, cannot see.

James Sirius Potter grinned at her reaction and sat down next to his group of friends, as the Great Hall burst into laughters.

'You cannot go a day without embarrassing yourself in front of the whole popularity of the school, can't you?' Rose Weasley questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in displease at her cousin.

'My dear cousin, it's not embarrassing, it's amusing. It's the last week of seventh year, loosen up for Merlin's sake!' James said, slinging his arms around his girlfriend for 2 years, Eve. 'Huh, Eve?'

'Get your hands off me, Potter. I'm trying to eat.' Eve said causing the people surrounding them to roar in laughter so loud, it rang to the ears of the teachers.

'Always the joker, he is.' Neville Longbottom chuckled, sipping in some juice from a gold goblet.

'Just like his grandfather.' Minerva said, thinking about the memories she had with the late James Potter, she couldn't help but leave out a chuckled, filled with both emotions, bliss and grief.

'James Potter, the first?' Neville questioned.

'Yes, they are both so alike, in every possible way.' And with that, the subject of the conversation ended and another subject arose.

**'And with that, you can now start your first transfiguration practice in class.' Minerva McGonagall said to her class and started walking around the class, filled with students chanting the same spell over and over again, hoping for something to happen to the button laid in front of them. **

**'Minnie! I've done it!' The whole class, including the teacher turned their heads towards the sudden sound at the back of the classroom and looked at the object laid on the desk. A needle! Merlin's pants! **

**Minerva looked upon the student's face, a proud look plastered onto his face. James Potter, the only living student who would dare to call her Minnie, as she was a good friend to his mother. **

**'Good job, Mr Potter,' Minerva said, impressed. She knew James was talented in Quidditch as he had been an active child, running around the Potter Manor whenever she visited, but she didn't knew he had a fair share of talent in minds too, 'And Mr. Potter? Detention for inappropriate addressing to a teacher.' **

**'Sorry, Professor... Minnie.' The class burst into laughter, recognising the prankster of Gryffindor. **

**'Yes, double detention.' Minerva said, furiously at the student's stubbornness. Little did she know that he would become her favourite student, of course she would never admit it to anyone that she had one. **

_'How did you do that, impossible!' Minerva heard the exclaimed of a young girl, sitting next to a boy with messy black hair. _**  
**

_'Because I'm awesome, duh Rose.' The boy said, rolling his eyes. 'How hard can turning a button into a needle be?' _

_'Just because you're good at something, doesn't mean you have to be smug about it!' Rose said, before chanting the spell over and over again, wand pointing at her button. _

_'Just because you suck at something doesn't mean you scold people who are good at it!' The young boy rebutted, then stared at the figure standing next to him. 'Hi Aunt Minnie.' _

_'You're supposed to call her Professor!' Rose whispered to him, nudging his arm. _

_'Professor Minnie.' James Sirius Potter winked at Minerva. _

_'Mr. Potter, detention is served after dinner, this Friday.' _

_'But I turned my button into a needle!' James exclaimed pointing at his needle. _

_'Good job then, Mr. Potter.' Minerva said, knowing that she has found a favourite student, once more. _

**'Hey Evans, fancy a date to Hogsmeade?' James Potter winked at the red head sitting by the other end of the class. **_  
_

**'Sure, probably with Fundimen, but that'll never happen.' Lily Evans glared at him, and continued writing down notes on a piece of parchment paper. **

**'Now, why would you want a seventh year dumb blonde when you can have this sexy piece of-' **

**'Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans,' Minerva bugged in, hearing enough of the conversation. **

**James faked cough, 'Mrs. Potter.' **

**'Mr. Potter! How many detentions do you want more?' Minerva glared at James, but her glares never seemed to work on the cheeky rascal. **

**'I can have uncountable amounts of detention as long as Evans goes on a date with me,' James winked at the red head, who was probably the only person in the room who was ignoring his presence. **

**Minerva had only assumed that the this was just a third year, innocent crush but never did she know that both her most high achieving students would say the words, 'I do,' to each other.**

_'Professor. McGonagall,' A young girl raised her hand up. Minerva raised her head and looked at the young brunette, giving her a signal to continue her question. 'James Potter is tossing notes to me, again.' _

_Minerva's head immediately looked towards the boy sitting two seats behind the young brunette, he was raising both his hands up, looking as if he was innocent. _

_'Accio notes.' Minerva whispered and a few pieces of notes flew into her hands. _

_'Read it out, Professor!' shouted Fred Weasley II, sitting next to his best friend, James Potter. _

_'Mr. Weasley, I suggest you quickly transfigure your cup back to a rat.' Minerva said and opened the notes, and saw the familiar handwriting on the pieces and pieces of parchment. _

_'Hey Millington, what about a snog?' _

_'Hey Millington, fancy a date with me? The most handsome boy in the whole of Hogwarts.' _

_'Alright, Yvette Millington, you want to be my girlfriend?' _

_And all those questions, were left un-replied. It was just like history repeating itself, thought Minerva, a smile creeped onto her face, remembering the couple who died fighting for their loved ones, and with that, Minerva knew that James Sirius would get the girl he had hoped for, because he was just too similar to his grandfather for his own good. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! **

**Review and favourite? Thanks. **


End file.
